


A Land of Stories

by Squidsy24



Category: Heartlands (2002), The Decoy Bride (2011)
Genre: Children's Stories, Family, Fluff, Food, Food Trucks, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: James has a bad case of writer's block causing Colin to take him to a place,
Relationships: James Arber/Colin Lawes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Land of Stories

___Chapter 7___

Ah yes, writer's block. The dreaded monster that comes crawling in with an undefined shape. Draining your imagination like some fantastical beast who feeds on the freeing feeling of wonder and the worlds you create with pen and quill….  
____

James lost his thought for the 7th time and smacked down his laptop. He looked out at the London skyline, the view from his terrace nearly picture-esque. He had changed positions on his desk chair at least 12 times, altered the soundtrack 3, and had enough things to drink he had to pee for the 5th time. He got up from his desk yet again wrapping himself in the blanket, his hoodie not faring well in the cold. He could have just as easily put on pants but that would mean covering up his quill boxers which he always thought helped with writer's block, they were not. 

Upon entry he was greeted with Colin yet again, “James, Honey. How much have you actually written?” James looked down at his socked feet as he was walking to the bathroom, “tsk, 3 sentences-ish.” He looked alarmingly guilty at Colin who had paused his show and fed the man the dough eyes he loved. James walked over and flopped on the couch facing up to look at Colin, “I have so many ideas, it's the last chapter for god sakes, I just can’t,” He made gestures with his arms nearly clocking Colin in the face who simply hummed as he played with James’s hair. He put his arms down, “Ya know.” He nodded, “Can’t articulate your thoughts so it's all just a jumble with no sense of direction. I think a lot of writers feel like that.” James turned into Colin's stomach. Colin asked, “Boxers not working?” He shook his head, “Would you like to join me for lunch?” James looked up, “That requires leaving this warm place.” Colin laughed at his minor whininess, “I promise you will survive besides it may help.” He groaned as he slowly rolled off Colin’s lap onto the floor.

~~~

Both men had changed from their lounging clothes to slightly nicer attire. It doesn’t happen as often anymore but there was an occasion where James would be recognized and asked questions or be requested for photos, neither men really minded anymore. Colin wore a pair of jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and a simple jacket while James wore black jeans, a green shirt, and that jacket that made him look like a hipster from the early 2010s, which didn’t mean it looked bad in the slightest. Colin was the guiding force in this escapade taking backstreets on backstreets to finally find a street that held any option for food someone would want. There were restaurants piled on top of each other and food trucks. Lines upon lines with people eating wherever they could find a spot. James leaned over to Colin above their connected hands, “You know when you said lunch I was thinking of a cute cafe, maybe a fancy restaurant.” Colin turned and faced him reaching his hand up to give him a kiss, “Never been one for fancy, and besides, look at it.”

It was a pool of hundreds of humans sharing germs and laughs. James looked across the sea of people. “I don’t get it Colin you want me to look at the dog taking a crap or the homeless man eating a doughnut burger.” Colin chuckled at the look on James’s face, “You may know books honey but I know people, give it a second and you’ll see it. Now come on where do you want to eat?”

Colin guided the man through the people to reach a small Thai place in the middle of the blooming civilization. It was in a shop run by an old couple whose kids helped run it with their spouses. There was a fight in the back of the shop where you could hear shouting. The loudness was concerning Colin significantly so he inquired with the girl at the counter, “Is everything alright back there?” The woman's daughter was sitting on the counter listening to music when her mother spoke to Colin, “It's my dumbass younger brother who wants to expand and sell out to some big company. Dad's super against it. It's bad for business honestly but what can I do really.” Colin nodded and listened carefully to her words, “That's pretty shitty. You hearing about this James?” James was watching the two men duke it out when he said, “yeah yeah.” he leaned in for a better view when Colin pulled him out and back on the street giving him a look. James looked around the crowd, “Great we got lunch now to a bench FAR from here to be alone.” Colin just grabbed his hand and led him to a nearby table. “COolllLll Noooo” he whined as he was being dragged. Colin just sat him down and addressed the table, “Hello guys, mind if we sit here?” The kids at the table looked to the father, “Not at all, we were just talking about who really is the best Disney princess. Thoughts?” 

The conversation was usually led by Colin and the father of the two children. It ranged from Disney princesses to their names, to the complexities of gay marriage rights (which was fairly short) and traveling. Colin’s topic got slightly more intense with the father so he prompted James, “ James maybe the girls could help with your story.” Angie, the girl on the left, started jumping up and down and started questioning, “What story is it? Pirates? Aliens? Princesses? Are their dragons? Fairies? Come onnnnn tell us.” Brian, the father, said, “ Angie get down you’ll hurt yourself and let the man speak.” James started, “It's uhh about space, pirates defeating a monster to get the princess.” Angie's giddiness continued as she started talking with significant speed.

She got up on the table this time standing, “ Then as luck would have it the princess doesn’t want the pirates because she is in love with the queen of … um FENDALBURG.” She jumped off the table unexpectedly and fell on impact. Brian got up instantly and was at her aid the others following after. Angie was nearly wailing at the scraped knee she acquired with the fall. The man picked her up and spoke softly, “Hey hey it's okay baby let's go home okay you want a piggyback ride?” The girl nodded as her crying slowed. Brian continued, “I'm sorry mates but it’s nearly past bedtime anyhow.” he crouched down as Angie got up on his shoulders, the five-year-old already smiling. He groaned slightly as he got up, “Can’t wait to explain this to my ex, nice talking to ya guys.” The family waved goodbye as they walked away. Colin looked at James who was smiling as he heard the girls laugh blend with the crowd, “See it wasn't all bad. Now I need to use the bathroom. Will you survive without me for a little.” James nodded and kissed his cheek as he left. 

~~~

James had nowhere to look, his phone was on low battery and his food was eaten then discarded. He put his head on his fist the words Colin said echoing in his mind ‘I know people, give it a second you’ll see.’ He was looking back out to the sea of people. There was an old woman wiping food off her grandson's mouth with her husband by her side. A Homeless man and his dog wandering the street in search of scraps. A young couple where the man started jumping for joy at the news he received. There was a heartbreak with two women. Pure joy with family reunions. Anger, love, hate, happiness, and overall humans. Each one living their stories out. Nobody knows how they all congregated here but you could watch them. Each one living a mere paragraph, perhaps not even a sentence of their story, on this street. It was life. And it was wonderful. James was lost in his thoughts, ‘Colin you cheeky bastard. Bringing me to this stew of life and ideas. All the love, All the heartbreak. Gives me so many damned ideas I want to explore so many streets to walk.’

James was so entranced in people-watching he didn’t even notice Colin coming back in his line of sight again. “You figured it out didn’t you?” he asked sitting across the man. James was pulled out of his thinking, “What?” Colin grabbed his hands to steady his mind, “You learned the reason, you see it. Every tale was untold to most. Every random thing. Inspiration.” James kissed Colin’s forehead and said, “Yes yes all very wonderful now I have a chapter to write about a space pirate saving a princess in Fendalburg.” They walked beside each other Colin resting his head on James's shoulder as James watched the world around him. Colin whispered something, “For every soul a story.” James then looked forward again, “That's pretty good, can I steal it?” Colin made a noise, “I don’t know, isn't that a bit rude to steal my words?” James squeezed his hand, “You stole my heart it's only fair I get your words.” the shorter man's blush increased as they kept on the pathway home. Adding another paragraph to their own story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like their dynamic I guess now and the big story of them will be up eventually.


End file.
